Mistakes and Second Chances
by Elissa1234
Summary: Bella meets Edward whilst away at university and despite a slight age gap falls deeply in love with him. However, deception and lies are set to pull them apart, leaving Bella alone and pregnant. When trouble befalls Bella's child she sets out to find Edward and ensure he does the right thing, whether he likes it or not and maybe rekindle a lost relationship on the way.
1. Chapter 1

PART ONE

Chapter One- The Meeting

**Before**

The cool brisk air hits my face as I run to catch the 6 o'clock bus; tripping on my bags I hit the ground hard scraping my knees on the ground. Great. My first night at my new job in the bar and I look like shit. Rose is going to kill me. Speaking of the devil my phone starts to blare the black eyed peas 'good night'; Rose's personalised call tone, I'm just praying that it actually turns out to be a good night, or at least okay-ish.

"Please tell me you are nearly here?!" Rose yells.

"Erm..."

"Bella, I swear to God if you are late tonight after I BEGGED Emmet to give you this job-"

"Yeah, yeah I know you will no longer be my best friend, and will curse my soul to the fiery pits of hell, blah, blah, blah."

"Yes, well. You better not forget it either!" Huffs Rose. I can practically visualise her flipping her long blonde locks over her shoulder, the way she always does when she's flustered. Rose is absolutely gorgeous, a genuine knockout. The type of girl that is perfect at everything, not only is she a blonde goddess with a killer body, she's also highly intelligent, good at sports, singing, art, acting and literally everything else known to mankind. She is the type of woman that leaves men begging and desperate for more, and the kind of girl every other woman loves to hate. Heck! I'd probably hate her myself if she wasn't also one of the most kind, loyal and fiercely protective people I have ever met. We became instant best friends when Rose's family moved from the South up to Manchester, forcing her to move schools at the awkward age of 13. Rose strolled into class one Monday morning and every boy was left open mouthed, Jessica the 'Queen Bee' at the time crazed with jealousy dubbed Rose a 'stuck-up southern snob', and had everyone hating her in no time, leaving her outcast and alone. I found her crying in the toilets one morning, asked her to sit with me at dinner, and the rest as they say is history.

"Right Rose, I can see my bus coming up the street I've gotta run-"

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN ON THE BUS YET?!"

"Er, yeah of course I am. Oh no! I'm going through a tunnel-"

"BEL-"

Quickly pressing end call, I take a sigh of relief. I'll pay for that later but at this moment in time I couldn't care less. Racing to the bus stop, I make it in time to just see the bus turning the corner at the end of the street. As if my day couldn't get any worse, a growl of thunder erupts the night sky, leaving me stuck in the middle of a downpour. Without an umbrella.

Gasping for breath, and looking like a drowned rat I make it to the bar at exactly 7.16pm only 16 minutes late, a huge accomplishment if I do say so myself. The bar is already starting to fill up as I arrive; it's divided into two separate areas. The right side is a sophisticated lounge area with leather booths and dimmed lighting, whereas the left side is a large dance floor with standing tables encasing it. The whole bar gives off a chilled, calming atmosphere. Moving through the room, I quickly scan for Rose hoping she's not too pissed at me. Just as I spot a blonde head ducking below the bar, I collide with a chest, an extremely muscular and very manly chest. Gazing up, my eyes meet the most perfect emerald eyes; I could almost melt into them. Attached to those swoons worthy eyes is what can only be described as male perfection. Chiselled jaw, straight nose, strong cheekbones, crooked smile and a tousle of bronze hair each feature complementing each other to create an impressive specimen of male beauty.

"Shit! Oh my God, I am so sorry! I'm so clumsy; sometimes I think I should come with a warning. Warning! Warning! Worlds clumsiest woman Isabella Swan coming through!" Suddenly realising that I'm rambling I try to rein it in before this gorgeous man thinks I'm a crazy bat lady. "Yeah so anyway, I'm sorry again, but I better get going before I'm sacked on my first night. Apparently the boss has a stick up his arse so better be off, see you later Mister!" Turning around I'm about to rush off but when a voice smooth as velvet stops me in my tracks, "So you're Bella then?" It's him, green eyes.

"How do you know my name?"

"You just told me?" he asks, smile smug.

"No, I mean how did you know I'm Bella, not Isabella?" Just as he's about to answer, Rose comes bounding over.

"Bells! You made it! I see you've met Mr Cullen already. Mr Cullen this is my friend Bella I told you about, Bella this is my boss, well our boss now, Mr Cullen."

_Oh Shit._

**A/N: Sorry if this seems like a bit of a mess, it's my first piece so please be gentle! The idea jumped out at me late last night and I ended up writing the first chapter and planning the rest! Let me know if you think it's any good and would like to read anymore :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Before**

It had been over a month now since I'd started working in the bar. In this time I'd managed to smash a total of ten pint glasses, seven shot glasses, three wine glasses, but had only had the privilege of working with Edward Cullen, or green eyes as I liked to call him, twice, since my first day. I was beginning to think he was avoiding me. Working at least three shifts a week, it would have to be a massive coincidence if he wasn't. Well I can't blame him if I'm honest; I'm surprised I even have a job after that fiasco. I feel my cheeks heat with mortification thinking back to my embarrassing blunder, typical Bella. Following Rose's introduction I was literally shamed to death, stuttering out an apology that just ended up as verbal diarrhoea, with me muttering something about cleaning toilets? Who knows? I'd blocked the whole ordeal out. The only thing I remember clearly was the twinkle in his eyes when he told me to, "Not worry about it, and get to work!" That was the last time he spoke to me. I'd caught glances of him of course, when he nipped in for something or other, but nothing substantial. I was starting to become unhealthily obsessed with Edward Cullen, even going as far as to imagine that he was watching me too. As if! I was just plain old Bella. Ok, being serious I know I'm not that bad, I mean I have large chocolate eyes, dark hair, porcelain skin and a slender toned body. So all in all, I know I'm not a train wreck. But still I was only 19 and as Rose had kindly reminded me, Mr Cullen was 24 and way off limits. Not only is he my boss, but my older boss and in a relationship at that. His girlfriend Tanya was often popping into the bar, a bombshell strawberry blonde, and much to my dismay actually seemed like a decent human being. Thinking about it though I'd not seen her much this-

"BELLA! Snap out of it! I swear to God you spend more time daydreaming than any person I've ever met" Snapped my best friend Rose.

"Sorry Rosie, I've had a lot on my mind recently."

"Yeah I know exactly what you had on my mind, a certain pair of green eyes attached to a face and body that is definitely fuck-"

"Do NOT finish that sentence Rose! You are 100% making this up, and besides he has a girlfriend." I state, defending myself.

"Ah, I knew you hadn't heard."

"Heard what?!" I snap back instantly.

"Not interested are we?" Giggles Rose, "It's a shame that you're 100% not into him."

"Well maybe 70/30"

"I knew it!" she screeches, "well word on the street is that he sacked poor Tanya off last week, he couldn't keep lying to himself about liking someone else, someone at this very bar."

"You are such a liar" I scoff.

"She's not Bella, I heard it straight from the horse's mouth" interrupted a sweet feminine voice. Turning, I spot Alice Cullen, a girl so pretty and petite she looked as if she could sprout wings and fly off at any moment, much to her dismay. Under her pixie exterior lays a feisty independent woman that could have any man sprawled on the floor crying within seconds. We'd clicked instantly, becoming fast friends. She was great, and she was _his _sister.

I'd learnt a lot in the last month about the Cullen family since my time here, there was Carlisle Cullen the patriarch of the family, entrepreneur and property developer, his fingers delved into bits of everything. Then there was the beautiful and ever charming Esme, homemaker and highly sort after chef. They'd met one cloudy Wednesday afternoon at the tender age of 18, six months later they were married with little Emmett on the way. Emmett, is one of those people that you either love or hate, he's loud, opinionated and straight to the point, not forgetting a 6ft 5 wall of muscle. Luckily for me we get along like a house on fire, no doubt it's related to my innate clumsiness that he finds _way_ too amusing. Following the birth of little baby Emmet, Carlisle didn't give poor Esme a break within four months she was knocked up again, and this time with twins. Nine months later, the twins Edward and Alice made their first appearance into the world, two days later Carlisle was booked in for a vasectomy. Edward and Alice are nothing alike physically or personality wise. Where Alice is a bubbly ball of energy encased in dark hair and eyes, Edward has a far more relaxed demeanour matching his mop of bronze hair and electric green eyes. But despite their differences, all three brothers and sister have a strong family bond, so strong they opened 'Cullen's' three years ago and made a raging success out of it.

"So anyway, as I was saying; I overheard him telling Tanya that that was the reason why he couldn't see her anymore the other night, and when she broke down asking who it was he said someone at the bar!"

"Alice! That is clearly a cover up, your brother is _obviously_ just trying to get rid of her, but is too much of a pussy to just tell her that she's just not doing it for him anymore!" Laughing out loud I look to Rose for back-up, "I mean, come on Rose, am I right or am I right?!"

Turning I notice she isn't laughing with me anymore, if anything she looks stricken. Just as I'm about to question her, I hear someone clearing their throat directly behind me. _Oh God not again,_ I know who it will be before I even turn.

"Isabella, could I please see you in my office immediately." Barks the voice, of surprise, surprise Edward Cullen.

I am well and truly fucked.

**A/N: I hope you like chapter two, please leave reviews! I should hopefully be updating every few days :)! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Before**

Chasing after Edward's retreating figure I couldn't help but curse myself. I'm such an idiot; it always has to be me, why couldn't I just keep my big mouth shut? A _pussy _I'd called him! I'm gonna kill Rose and Alice later, so much for 'sisters' those two practically shoved me under the bus. Grumbling under my breath I made it to his office, he'd already gone in and shut the door. _Shit_, what do I do now? I gave the black door three timid knocks and awaited my fate.

"Come in" came his muffled voice.

The office was nothing like I'd suspected, I had an image of it being minimalist, almost bare. In reality the office gave off a warm atmosphere; cream and beige walls, a large wooden desk filled with photo frames, ornaments and even a plant of some sort perched atop of it. More surprising was the large leather suite on the right hand side of the room, a variety of cushions in various colours were strewn a top of it.

"Mr Cullen I am so sorry-" before I could even finish my sentence, a hard body was pressing me up against the wall, one hand grasping my hip the other caressing my jaw, his green eyes burning into my chocolate ones.

"Call me Edward." My response was cut off by his mouth moving possessively over mine, our tongues tangling together in a fight of dominance. Before I could fully grasp what was happening, the kiss was over and he'd moved to the opposite side of the room.

"Bella..." he croaked.

Panting hard, I raised my hand to stop him from continuing.

"Just let me get my breath, please."

"Yes, of course."

We stood on opposite sides of the room staring at each other for a few minutes before I could finally string a sentence together again.

"Well, that was... unexpected?"

Choking out a laugh Edward moved back across the room, taking my hand gently in his.

"I'm sorry if I took you off guard"

"Erm, don't worry about it?" Phrasing it like a question, I mean what could I say he was my boss after all. Plus, this had been a much better scenario than I'd been expecting. "I'll just get back to work then if that's that?"

"Bella, wait!" He called just as I was turning to leave. "I think you've got the wrong end of the stick here, it's not a common occurrence you know, me kissing employees?"

"I know, it's against the company rules."

He's laughing outright now, "Bella, I'm not afraid of the rules; I made them if you haven't forgotten."

"Sorry I'm confused, not to be rude but what's your point?"

"My point Isabella, is that I don't make it a usual thing, because I don't usually like any of my employees in that way"

"Wait, but that would mean-"

"Finally, you get it!" He chuckles pulling me closer to him by the hips. "I like _you_ Isabella."

I can feel my mouth opening and closing, but no sound coming out. I am literally speechless, and let me tell you, it doesn't happen often. We've barely even spoke.

"Edward , not to be the downer on this situation, but we've hardly seen each other this past month, let alone talked! How can you possibly know that you like me, and what about Tanya? You know your _girlfriend_?"

"My sweet Bella, the moment I saw you I knew it was over with Tanya."

"But-"

"No Bella" He interrupts, "Has Alice ever told you the story of how our parents met?" I nod my answer. "So you see my parents met and within 6 month they were married, but it wasn't just because they were pregnant with Emmet they got married so quickly, it was the Cullen curse."

"A curse?! You're telling me your family is cursed?" I scoff "No offence Edward but that sounds completely fucked up"

"See that's what I love about you, you're straight to the point, not changing who you are because you're talking to me."

"Erm, thanks" I smile.

"Anyway, back to the Cullen curse, it's not a curse so to say; I mean I didn't even believe it before..."

"Before what?" I interrupt.

Looking up at me, he suddenly looks like shy little boy.

"Well, before _you_ Bella."

"Edward" I breathe.

"You see in my family Bella, when we meet the _one, _we know. My dad described it as the biggest rush of his life, better than any high. From the moment he met my mum he knew she was the only person for him, and lucky for him she felt exactly the same. "

"What are you saying Edward?"

"I'm saying that the curse has finally caught up with me, you're my one Bella. My_ only_ one."

I barely let him finish before I pounced.

**A/N: I know the chapters aren't too long at the moment, but they will be getting longer soon so stick with me! If you could also please review and let me know how you think it's going, seeing as it's my first story. Thank you !**


End file.
